Party at the beach
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Yurio, Mila decide celebrarlo en la playa y nada menos que Hawaii


**Hola hola! este fanfic Otayurio lo hice para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido gatito, pero no lo pude subir a tiempo T-T estaba muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo aparte de que no lo habia terminado pero na... al menos se lo comparto xD**

 **Recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenece :)**

Party at the beach

Hoy era mi cumpleaños y Mila había organizado una fiesta en la playa, Viktor sugirió Hawaii y aquí estamos, el calor abrazador de los rayos del sol eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

–Yurio ¿te pusiste bloqueador solar? –escuche una voz grave y sin emoción alguna, a distancia podía reconocer esa voz incluso aunque estuviera atrapado entre una multitud.

–¡Otabek! –exclame contento de que estuviera aquí, ya que no podía con la pareja de tortolos mostrándose afecto a cada segundo que pasaba– ¿No te parece molesto el clima?

–Para nada, pero enserio te recomendaría usar protector solar –al terminar de decir eso veo que sostiene mi brazo y acaricia mi antemano, me sorprendí un poco por esa acción, pero no me desagradaba que me tocara– cuando lleguemos a la playa te pondré un poco, no querrás maltratar tu piel.

–No creo que a alguien le importé –le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminábamos hacia la playa.

Había un mar de gente y de distintos países, Georgi y Mila escogieron un lugar entre la multitud, abrimos tres sombrillas que clavamos entre la arena, Viktor y el cerdo estaban en una, Mila y Georgi en otra y nos dejaron una para Otabek y para mí.

–Yuuri déjame ponerte bloqueador –se escucha la típica vocecita de Viktor ya coqueteando con el cerdo, este no se dejó hasta un buen rato del anciano insistir.

Me encontré extraño que Viktor decidiera usar el Speedo, pensé que usaría unas bermudas como Yuuri, en eso llegan Mila y Georgi que acababan de cambiarse.

–Yurio ponme un poco de bloqueador por favor –Mila se había lanzado hacia mi abrazándome de espalda mientras me rogaba para que le pusiera el bloqueador.

–Pídele a Georgi que te lo ponga, o ahí tienes al cerdo y a Viktor, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –intentaba hacer que me soltara, pero se aferraba más a mí en cada intento.

–Anda Yurio, por favor, por favor –seguía insistiendo con una mirada de gatito abandonado y al final termine untándole el bloqueador, no sé porque miraba de reojos a Otabek y sonreía maliciosamente– Gracias Yurio –Sonríe como si todo hubiera salido tal y como lo planeo, miro a Georgi y este se sobre exalta un poco.

–Ni sueñes que a ti te lo voy a untar –le digo casi gruñendo.

–Tranquilo tigre, no planeaba pedírtelo.

Al final le pidió el favor a Mila, el par de tortolos ya se había metido al agua y jugaban con Maccachin. Georgi se había ido con Mila a buscar las bebidas.

–Yurio ¿no te untaras bloqueador solar? –pregunta Otabek que acaba de llegar de los vestidores, verlo en traje de baño hizo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran.

–Oh cierto, ya se me había olvidado –busco el bloqueador en mi maleta, pero por más que rebusco no lo encuentro– que extraño, pensé que lo había entrado…

–Si quieres te unto un poco del mío –ofreció Otabek mientras tenía ya el bloqueador en las manos, le extendí la mía para tomarlo, pero este la echo hacia atrás– dije que te lo untaría cuando llegáramos a la playa –la verdad no le di importancia así que me puse de espalda y deje que me lo untara, sus manos eran suaves, lo hacía como si estuviera tocado un objeto de cristal y que si lo sostenía por mucho tiempo podría romperse.

–No tienes que ser tan delicado.

–Lo siento, mis manos son áspera y no quería lastimarte –mientras hablaba ahora lo untaba en mis hombros y mis brazos.

–No lo son, de hecho, son bastante suaves –decía mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación, pero en un momento había llegado a mi estómago y cuando comenzó a subir sus manos la piel se me erizo y mis pezones se habían puesto erecto, inmediatamente reaccioné y me cubrí el pecho.

–Disculpa, ¿te lastime? –pregunto Otabek preocupado.

–N-no…no es nada… ya de aquí me encargo yo de ponérmelo –ni siquiera le miraba a la cara y le arrebate el bloqueador hasta que termine lo que faltaba, ese sentimiento fue bastante extraño, me avergonzaba, después de haberme calmado decido devolverle el favor –Otabek no te has untado bloqueador, ¿te ayudo?

–Oh gracias –se pone de espalda y la verdad seguía impresionado, era la primera vez que le veía casi desnudo, sus hombros eran anchos y su espalda grande y fuerte, moví la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y procedí a untarle el bloqueador, al mis manos hacer contacto con su piel se tensó un poco – ¿Paso algo? –pregunto.

–N-no…continua… –su tono de voz había bajado un poco y sonaba algo nervioso, lo hice lo más rápido posible para que no le resultara más incómodo la situación.

Mila y Georgi habían regresado con las bebidas y la pareja de idiotas había salido del agua para beber con nosotros, hablamos sobre lo que haríamos después de regresar al hotel, de reservar un área en el restaurante y partir el bizcocho ahí, en lo que hablamos nos habíamos terminado las bebidas.

–¿Quieren más? –me levante para buscar más bebidas, Viktor y Yuuri habían rechazado ya que iban a dar una caminata, Mila y Georgi también se negaron así que nada más seria yo.

–Te acompañare, quiero ver que otras bebidas tienen –Otabek se levanta dispuesto a acompañarme, la verdad me agradaba su compañía así que estaba contento.

De camino escuchamos a una multitud de gente gritando y cada vez el sonido era más fuerte, cuando nos dimos cuenta era una parte de mi club de fans.

–¡Demonios! ¿Incluso hasta aquí me van a perseguir? –tome la mano de Otabek y corrimos tratando de perderlas, pero eran bastante insistente.

Mientras corríamos Otabek toma la delantera esta vez guiándome él a mí, terminamos en un callejón algo retirado de la playa, estábamos sin alientos de tanto correr sin embargo eso no fue suficientes para perderlas, aun escuchábamos los gritos de emoción de las chicas, cerca de nosotros había un casillero bastante grande y Otabek me llevo hacia a él y nos ocultamos.

–¿Crees que con eso las despistamos? –murmuraba.

–Eso espero –responde Otabek.

Esperamos un rato antes de salir, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho unos pasos y contengo mi respiración hasta que logro divisar a través de las grietas de la puerta del casillero dos figuras conocidas, agudizo un poco más mi vista y me llevo mis manos hacia la boca del asombro.

–¿Yurio, sucede algo? –me susurra Otabek al oído, mis mejillas se tornan rojizas al sentir su cálido aliento, pero no solamente eso, las dos figuras que estaba viendo eran Viktor y el cerdo, aunque eso no era lo que me impactaba, sino de que se estaba besando…no, corrijo eso, ¡prácticamente se estaban devorando! –¿Yurio?– me echo más atrás pero con el poco espacio que tenemos en el casillero quedo completamente pegado a Otabek, este se acerca para ver a través de las grita y sus ojos se abren por el asombro.

–V-Viktor…ah…n-no…ah…. –el cerdo gemía mientras Viktor lamia y dejaba marcas por su cuello, masajeaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo y aumentaba el ritmo.

–Yuuri, tu voz es como música para mis oídos, no te contengas, déjame escuchar más de tu excitante melodía–Viktor introdujo dos dedos dentro de la boca de Yuuri y este los lamia de una manera lujuriosa, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviera sumergido en un mar de éxtasis.

Viktor introdujo un dedo en la entrada trasera de Yuuri y este soltó un gemido, comenzó a deslizarlo de adentro hacia afuera y luego introdujo otro, el cerdo se aferraba a Viktor y este luego de unos movimientos había sacado su miembro, lo introdujo lentamente en el japonés y comenzó a embestirlo.

Mi corazón latía como si quisiera salírseme por la garganta, ya no sé de qué color estaba mi cara, sentía mi cuerpo caliente y una presión entre mis piernas que no aguantaba, cuando intente moverme mi trasero rozo la erección de Otabek –¡Uhg!– volvía a cubrir mi boca, estaba sorprendido, ¡él estaba excitado! Su miembro en mi trasero me hacía pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a nuestras narices.

–Yurio lo siento, yo…yo… disculpa…– Otabek apretaba con fuerzas sus manos, podía notar en su tono de voz de que se sentía culpable por lo que le acaba de pasar, pero yo no necesitaba que se disculpara por eso, después de todo yo también estaba excitado…

–B-Beka… –lo miro casi con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no podía más, necesitaba aliviar la presión entre mis piernas. Pareciera como si una especie de switch se activara en Otabek y este me abrazo.

–Yuri… –desliza sus manos hacia mi pecho y comienza a jugar con mis pezones que ya estaban erectos, me muerdo el labio inferior para que no salga ningún ruido, pero al sentir la lengua de Otabek por mi cuello hace que sea más difícil suprimir mi voz. Siento como su erección palpita en mi trasero, casi iba a dejar salir un gemido, pero Beka introdujo un dedo en mi boca, me sorprendí, pero al menos evito que saliera mi voz, recordé lo que le hizo Yuuri a Viktor e imite lo mismo, lamí y chupe el dedo de Otabek y escuchaba como este gruñía, me lo encontraba excitante así que seguí, este presiono más su erección contra mí y bajo sus manos dentro de mi traje de baño hacia mi miembro.

–¿B-beka? –al momento de sentir sus manos en mi miembro, y como este lo acariciaba provocaron que arqueara mi espada y este tomo mi cara, la movió en un ángulo exacto y me beso, sentir sus labios junto a los míos fue exquisito, quería más de esa sensación, cuando siento como entra su lengua y como esta juega con la mía me ponía aún más duro.

Otabek acariciaba la punta de mi miembro y lo movía con una intensidad que la encontraba demasiado placentera, si seguía así me correría en cualquier momento.

–Be-Beka, m-me correré… –trataba de aguantar, pero ¡rayos, era condenadamente bueno!

–Córrete para mi Yurochka –Al Otabek susurra esas palabras a mi oído fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi cuerpo respondió y me había venido en sus manos.

Estaba sumamente avergonzado, ¡cielos, me había venido en sus manos!, no encontraba palabras coherentes que salieran de mi boca y cuando mire hacia atrás para disculparme Otabek estaba lamiendo sus manos.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –le dije mientras retiraba su mano de su boca, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo y lo seguí con la mía también hasta que me detuve en su miembro… aún estaba excitado…

–Yo me complaceré así que no tienes que mirar… –notaba lo sonrojado que estaba, pero quería ayudarlo, él me había hecho sentir realmente bien así que quería hacerlo sentir igual pero nunca había hecho algo como eso…

–¿Y si lo hacemos…? –¡que me trague la tierra en ese mismo instante! No sé cómo esas palabras salieron de mi boca pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas esperando el posible rechazo de Otabek pero al no escuchar nada abro ligeramente uno de mis ojos para mirarlo y este esta con el rostro completamente rojo.

–¿Q-Que estás diciendo?, nunca has hecho algo como eso –Otabek estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo no aguantaba la tensión entre sus piernas, así que decidido me acerco a él y tomo su mano, empiezo a lamer de nuevos sus dedos hasta humedecerlo completamente, me pongo de espalda y me inclino un poco hacía adelante dándole una vista de mí trasero.

–R-rápido… no me hagas esperar… –estaba avergonzado, pero a la vez me estaba volviendo a excitar, definitivamente ya no estaba pensando correctamente y cuando Otabek entro con lentitud el primer dedo me tense, dolía, no mucho, pero dolía.

–¿Duele mucho?, si es así lo sacare de inmediato, no quiero lastimarte –Notaba el tono de preocupación en Otabek pero la verdad… estaba pensando que no me molestaría si lo hacía con él, no… retiro lo dicho… tenía que ser él.

–Estoy bien…puedes seguir… –Para ser sincero ya no me molestaba y me estaba acostumbrado a ello, Otabek entro el segundo dedo y volví a morderme el labio inferior, movía sus dedos dentro de mi como si buscara algo, no sé qué era, pero la verdad me resultaba incomodo e iba a protestar pero en el momento en el sus dedos tocaron cierto punto había salido un gemido de mi boca –Ah-ahh… – Otabek siguió tocando ese punto y yo ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia de nuevo, me gustaba, se sentía completamente placentero, ahora entendía porque el cerdo gemía tanto, ni yo podía reprimir los míos.

–Yuri…gime más para mí ¿o no quieres? –La voz de Otabek en mis oídos más el movimiento de sus dedos… ¡Rayos! No podía negarme, ¿de dónde demonios había aprendido eso?

–Be-beka…ahhh…ya…uhgm…puedes entrarlo… –Si seguía así volvería a llegar y lo dejaría con las ganas otra vez, sacó sus dedos dentro de mí, pero note que aún no había entrado nada, miro de re ojos por encima de mi hombro y… ¡Santo Rey León! ¡Eso era una bestia!, el miembro de Otabek era algo salvaje, ¿cómo algo de esa magnitud podría entrar dentro de mí?, trague en seco y aprieto con fuerzas mis manos, en ese momento sentí al oso salvaje tocando mi entrada.

–Ya deberías de estar listo, lo hare lento, pero si te duele detenme inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo? –Otabek sonaba serio así que asiento y justo como dijo lo fue entrando de espacio, hasta que mi cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando a tenerlo dentro –Ughm…Yuri…esta tan apretado… se siente realmente bien… –Esas palabras hacían que mi cuerpo se calentara aún más y que mi corazón me abandonara, pero más aún, Otabek estaba dentro de mí.

–Beka… quiero besarte –Le miraba casi rogándole, quería sentir sus labios una vez más, Otabek sonrío, una expresión tan hermosa en su rostro, sus labios se fundieron en los míos y yo lentamente moví mis caderas.

–Yu-yurio espera… no te muevas –Es vez de disfrutarlo Otabak parecía como si sufriera.

–¿No te gusta? –estaba asustado de que no le estuviera gustando, quizás ya había cambiado de opinión…

–No… uhgm… esta tan apretado y cálido… siento que me vendré con él más simple movimiento… –La manera en la que ahogaba sus gruñidos era tan provocativo, es incómodo moverme pues su salvaje miembro me llenaba por completo y nunca había hecho esto antes, no sé cómo debería de moverme…

–¿Cómo debería de moverme? –Le miré expectante por su respuesta, pero lo que recibí a cambio fue un silencio y unas mejillas ruborizadas.

–Lo siento Yuri pero déjame eso a mí –Otabek toma mis caderas y suavemente comienza a moverse, embistiéndome lento pero placentero, sin embargo yo quería que acelerara, lo quería más adentro, más rápido, lo quería todo de él –Yuri… sé que dije que lo haría lento pero ¿puedo ir un poco más rápido?, es que…se siente tan bien….

–Si…más...más rápido Beka… –Sin perder tiempo este acelero más y cada vez sus embestidas eran más profundas, soltó mis caderas y una de sus manos tomo mi miembro y la otra a mi pezón, y para rematar volvía a lamer mi cuello y a mordisquearlo, hizo un recorrido por toda mi espalda saboreando cada rincón de ella, yo definitivamente ya no aguantaría más, me estaba perdiendo cada vez en este inmenso placer.

–-Yu-yurio ya…ya no puedo más –Yo también había llegado a mi limite, la oleada de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo fue demasiado, me había venido otra vez en sus manos y pues inmediatamente Otabek saco su miembro y su semilla cálida cubrió mi espalda, me había quedado sin fuerzas y me deje caer en sus brazos.

Cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro mirando las hojas de las palmeras, cuando muevo mi cabeza me doy cuenta de que estaba recostado en las piernas de Otabek y este estaba apoyado de la palma, se veía tan sereno y encantador, como la brisa acariciaba su rostro y movía su pelo, los rayos de luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas y se reflejaban en su piel, creo que… no… la verdad es que Otabek me gustaba, nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer "eso" con él, de tan solo recordarlo mis mejillas ardían.

– Yurochka… Feliz cumpleaños… –murmuraba Otabek en sueños, me reí por lo adorable que se veía. Le susurro un "Gracias" al oído y le doy un beso rápido en sus labios sin despertarlo. Definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños.

 **Ta da! xD si tiene alguna falta ortográfica me avisan :3 y recuerden dejar en los comentarios si le gusto,**  
 **si deberia de cambiarle algo, etc., sus comentarios son los alimentos para nosotros (Yum yum) espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en otra historia :3**

 **Que tenga un feliz resto del día (/*-*)/**


End file.
